It is sometimes necessary to form a cement plug within a wellbore. Some existing systems of forming a cement plug within a wellbore permit undesirable intermingling of the cement with fluid adjacent the cement. While some existing systems are capable of substantially isolating cement from adjacent fluids, some of those systems accomplish such isolation by providing a mechanical zone isolation device at a substantially fixed location along a longitudinal length of the wellbore.